Faithfully
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Heather is heartbroken about a certain Latino's infidelity. But when a certain Hawaiian heartthrob comes on the scene, can he finally give Heather what she'd been waiting for all along? Based on the song from Journey.


**"Faithfully"**

**Rated T for just way too much H/J fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This song is owned by Journey, which is one of my favorite bands of all time. This story features, you guessed it, Justin and Heather! All of you AleHeather fans are gonna hate me for this, but it's the way I see it. Enjoy! This takes place through Valentine's Day.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day. It was a holiday of love and comfort. A holiday where every couple living on planet Earth had spent their time with one another. Everyone was happy and comfortable with the one they love. Well, that is until a certain Queen bee saw things her way.<p>

Heather was definitely the most nastiest camper that ever set foot into Total Drama Island right around 5 years ago. She was just as mean, snobbish. and just brutal to everyone who witnessed her destruction. Everyone from Trent, LeShawna, and Duncan have been victims of her tactics. She would do just anything to win through deception. She made it all the way until a dare that was caused by Lindsay, ended up costing all her beautiful, pretty hair. This humilation kept her going on until Total Drama Action, when she befriended Harold. She felt a little weak that she ended up confessed to Harold that the reason she only acted like that because she felt so defenseless. Heather would be hoping that she would go all the way to recreate the magic she once had on TDI, but unfortunately...it was never meant to be. She was eliminated for no reason, due to the fact that LeShawna had lied to everyone behing their backs during her conversation with LeShaniqua during the Disease challenge.

Heather was just furious as heck simply put it. Luckily, she was now forced back into another season entitled "Total Drama World Tour". However, there was only one exception.

His name happened to be Alejandro Burromuerto, the son of a famous wealthy diplomat from the streets of Pamplona, Spain. He just happened to appear out of nowhere. With a soul patch, medium-long scruffy brown hair, incredible seductive cheekbones and a gorgeous physique which was similar to a certain male model, he was ready to take on the world with his seductive charms. Heather saw things a little too often.

Heather basically just hated that man. It wasn't the way that he'd had manipulated Bridgette by kissing her, made LeShawna turn against the Queen Bee herself, played with Courtney's head and made Tyler blab about Duncan and Gwen's kiss. Basically, Heather hated him...

...because she secretly loved him. Everywhere she and Alejandro had met, he was trying to get her to seduce to his charm, but she just wouldn't reveal her hidden feelings for him. She just had to play it cool and pass it off. But unfortunately, her stalling through the whole entire show forced Heather to blab her entire secret to everyone in the season finale that she liked Alejandro all along. And all of that followed with a heart-cringing kiss. She had no choice but to love him, even though she had stabbed him in back for the money itself. However, it was just all for nothing as she ended up losing. Alejandro, however...felt such an insult to injury as he was burned alive due to the lava. His injuries was just basically life-threatening as he was forced to recover into a robot suit. Heather had felt so sorry for him that he was like this. They were however willing to work things out as they now became boyfriend and girlfriend.

She was finally given the most extraordinary gifts that Alejandro had finally given her. Her gold tooth was now replaced with a shiny white tooth, he always serenaded her during everyone of their romantic dates, and not to mention she bought her expensive clothing that would make her look like one hell of a runway model in France. Everyone was talking about her and Alejandro everywhere they soon went. Whatever it was London, Paris, New York, even Miami...they were the most hated couple in all of reality television put together. Life was definitely good for Heather and Alejandro...

...that is until it all came through a sudden, yet devastating halt.

During one Valentine's Day, Heather had finally came home after a publicized appearance which promoted her new clothing line, which was named "Attitude", because of her ways that she displayed all throughout the Total Drama series, plus it was also the clothing line that she would wear for herself and many women who would be willing to be like her. Heather came home with a smile on her face.

"Alejandro, I'm home!" she shouted happily. There just seemed to be no response from the Latin Lover himself. "...Alejandro?"

This kept going on for another few minutes as she heard a shower running. And what seemed to go along was the sound of Alejandro's laughter and someone else's. Heather had now grew suspicious of this. So she slowly went inside the bathroom, sneaking out like the ninja that she was. Her face now grew a little more frustrated as she now finally pulled the shower curtain.

As she did, she was now shocked at what she saw.

"Heather? Oh my god! This isn't what it looks like!" Alejandro exclaimed in panic as it was just this clear to Heather's mind. He had been cheating with her with a random blonde girl. Heather's face now just grew to angry levels.

"HOW DARE YOU! AFTER WHAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU AND WHAT WE'VE DONE FOR EACH OTHER, THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" she screamed. Quite frankly, her screaming caused the random girl to make a run for it. But Heather wasn't quite done with Alejandro just yet.

"Look, Heather, I-" Alejandro spoke just before Heather had cut him off.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, DON'T EVEN BOTHER MAKING PLANS FOR VALENTINE'S DAY, ALEJANDRO! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR CHEATING FACE EVER AGAIN! WE ARE THROUGH!" Heather screamed as tears was now forming before her very eyes. Alejandro just wanted to explain what happened, but Heather catching him in the act was just explanatory enough.

Heather, in a rage-filled breakdown, took the rest of Alejandro's clothes and mushed it in a luggage which looked very small, but Heather didn't give a damn. Her rage was never going to be stopped. She took the rest of the clothes that Alejandro had bought her, the diamond earrings that was given to her by her 19th birthday, and stuffed it all into another luggage.

"Heather, you have to listen to me. I love you, honest to death! She just sneaked up onto me, that's all!" Alejandro exclaimed once again. The way that Alejandro was enjoying himself, laughing with the random blonde girl was the final nail in the relationship once and for all.

Heather had opened up the door and just threw his luggage out like a quarterback would do a football.

"LEAVE NOW! AND YOU CAN TAKE THIS RING AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR CHEATING ASS! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING NEAR ME AGAIN!" Heather spoke as she was screaming madly at the ring that Alejandro had given her for proposal. Their future had now seemed to be over.

Except for the resulting punch that Heather now gave her new ex-fiancee. She had slammed the door so hard in Alejandro's face, it almost sounded like a bomb going off, destroying everything in his path.

Heather felt proud of what she did. That resulting move finally put the death trigger to her relationship with Alejandro once and for all. But she wasn't quite done. She had brought out a baseball bat and destroyed everything in her path that remind her and Alejandro had once had. Everything from pictures of themselves together to vases and even the expensive jewelry. When all of her destruction was done, it looked more like an F5 tornado, crushing everything in its way.

Heather had now broke down in an empty room as she cried uncontrollably with every tear falling down her beautiful face and hugging her own knees in comfort. Her heart just hurt like it was gonna bleed everywhere in death. It was like a bullet going through the heart, rupturing it renderlessly. It was like his ex-boyfriend was now her and she now became such a tortured soul forever.

Heather did manage to get back up and wobble weaklessly to her car just to dry away her tears. Luckily, there just happened to be a nightclub just miles away from her house. Sure, it looked a little 80's, but Heather didn't really matter. What always cheered up her up a bit was just a drink to calm away her emotions.

The club was entitled "Flashback Central" and it looked a lot more like a Florida nightclub from the 80's. Heather wasn't always used to club like this, but any club that felt a little flashy and quite strange was quite alright for the Queen Bee. She immediately went to the bartender and immediately placed out an order.

"Strawberry martini on the rocks please..." Heather spoke just a little bit bravely as the bartender agreed to take her order. As she looked around, everyone of the couples were holding one another. This really made her sad, knowing that the days when she and Alejandro had used to dance together when he was holding her was now just a mere memory until now.

She would have liked for once to forget everything that was about her and Alejandro once and forever.

But as Heather was sitting there waiting for his drink, A mysterious human being had appeared in the club. He was now dressed in leather and had such a well-built physique similar to Alejandro. But there was something different about this human being. He had wavy black hair, tanned skin, such amazing blue eyes, and a smile that would make the slightest female swoon.

But the only difference there...was the reason that he was just lonely. Being a male supermodel definitely had its downs. His heart felt so lower than it already had been since Total Drama Action had ended. No women would ever want to go out with him for the way he rudely acted. He always felt so depressed on the inside, but he always had to remain confident on the outside.

He also went to the bartender as well. Heather didn't even bother to look at him one bit.

"Tequila Sunrise on the rocks, please." the male model said right to the bartender.

As Heather heard that all-too familiar voice, she had to turn to the guy. Heather was just a little too shellshocked at the handsome Hawaiian face she saw sitting right now.

"Justin? Is that you?" Heather replied. As he heard her sweet voice go to his ears, he turned his head to the leggy Asian.

"Oh my goodness! Heather! It's been a long time!" he exclaimed as they both gave each other quite the warm embracing hug. She was surprised that Justin still had look the same right around 5 years ago. He really did smell nice, though.

"I know...what are you doing back in town?" asked Heather.

"I recently got back from doing a photo shoot in Venice Beach, and I just figured that I just go joyriding for the fun of it. The sand burned my skin a little bit though, but I'm still fine as hell. So what's up with you?" Justin replied as his Tequila Sunrise came for him.

Should Heather tell him about his problem with Alejandro, or should she just make the whole thing up just to cover up her sudden pain and heartbreak? She couldn't. Because that would make her a little bit weaker. Heather just had to stay strong.

"Well...I've been busy writing down the blueprints for Attitude. My clothing line is gonna kick the crap out of Calvin Klein and Tommy Hilfiger, I'll tell you that." Heather replied as she took a sip of her strawberry martini. She was really good of hiding her pain. But how good was she hiding her pain really.

"Nice...you know, maybe I'll come right to your house and I can go check them out. You know...you really are something else, Heather. I don't know if it's your brains or your beautiful looks, but you sure are something else." Justin said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah, that's what all the people say. So...did you find someone else yet?" asked Heather, taking a sip of her drink yet again.

Justin felt a little depressed when Heather had brought it up.

"Too be honest, I haven't. I mean, after Total Drama World Tour had ended a long time ago...I just felt so sad for myself trying to find a certain decent girl to just spend the rest of my life yet. I mean I really thought Courtney was the one girl I set my eyes upon, but all of it went down the crapper when I realize she never had any feelings for me. She just used me for her own amusement. No one would want to be with a guy who focuses only on his looks than a girl who would be worthy of deserving me." Justin spoke as his voice broke a little bit, even though he was never crying.

"I'm just sorry to hear you go through that. At least Beth still looks out for you as a fan." Heather said as she strangely showed compassion towards the heartbroken male model.

"Thanks for comforting me with that, Heather. So...how's you and Alejandro doing?" Justin said right to Heather.

As she heard him mentioning Alejandro's name, Heather just felt a little jolt, albeit a little poke in her heart. It felt like it was splurting blood all inside her body. She now felt as worse as Justin was right now. It was just a matter of time until the jig was now finally up for Heather herself.

"You know what, Justin. I have to confess..." she spoke letting down her drink gently. "...me and Alejandro...are no longer together."

As Justin heard this, he felt somehow a little bit of shock and maybe a little bit of relief in his broken heart.

"What happened to the both of you that caused this to happen?" Justin said to her comfortably as he took another quiet drink. Heather took a bit of a deep breath to calm herself down.

"It all happened when I got back from the opera house, when suddenly I heard his laughter and another girl's. I just felt so suspicious of where his laughter was coming from, so I lifted up the bathroom curtain and I saw him, making out with a random girl, naked in the shower. It made me so mad!" Heather angrily responded to herself at the moment that had ended her turmoil-infested relationship. Justin felt her tears about to form anytime soon.

"I see..." Justin responded quietly. But Heather wasn't quite finished yet.

"And then...it all just went downhill from here. I took the rest of his crap and thrown it all out the window. Let Alejandro have that bitch for all I care." she replied as her tears how now started to form first-hand. "I thought he really loved me, Justin. He was always grateful to me, he brought me presents that I never even dreamed of, and he treated me like he was a gentleman. But now as all of this has happened to me...he's nothing but an ungrateful bastard! I don't even think I exist anymore...maybe I should just be alone for the rest of my life useless and pathetic...like I should've been a long time ago..."

Heather's tears now made all the way down from her perfectly flawless face and right down into her drink. As Justin heard this tale, he just didn't know what to say.

Quite frankly...Justin had felt so sad for her. I mean, Heather had it bad for Alejandro, and the way that latin loser had now broken Heather's heart was just plain unforgivable and disgusting. Justin just cringed deep down inside seeing Heather cry like that. Justin knew that she was just so rude and mean back on Total Drama Island, but to actually see her breakdown in tears in front of the male model just broke Justin's heart way more.

Heather needed a true angel just to sweep down and comfort her through his compassionate wings that was his arms. Justin was very sure that he would be that angel to protect her from those tears.

"Heather...the truth is...you're not useless and pathetic." Justin spoke as he put his hand on her shoulder. Heather finally saw him in a new side even she hadn't witnessed yet until now.

"What?" Heather said as she slowly wiped away her tears.

"The truth is, Heather. After Total Drama World Tour ended and I finally saw you with Alejandro. I was just jealous of the way that he was treating you. The way I saw that kiss between you and him just broke my heart. I got myself to thinking that should've been my life. Until then, I've been watching all those reruns back to when we we're just teens and...it just never realized...that you're still beautiful and gorgeous to me. I can't take that away from you, Heather. Sure, you may used to me mean and nasty, but...that's all in the past. Because all this time...you were on my mind all along and it just never hit me until now. I don't wanna see you cry again. I wanna see you smile, because every time you smile...I do too. I wanna see you like this Heather, and I want to make sure that I will do anything to make you happy..."

Justin's response had touched a gentle nerve in Heather's heart like never before. Did Heather just hear him say that he would do anything to make her happy? Her tears had disappeared in the moment that he expressed himself to her.

"You mean to tell me...you had feelings for me all along...?" Heather said as her heart felt like it was gonna skip a beat with Justin's one response that came out of his lips:

"Yes, Heather. That's how I really feel about you..." Justin spoke to her as he let out a gentle smile in front of the beautiful Asian. As he smiled...so did she. It was basically certain that something very special and something very embraceful was now going on.

As the club had now heard the song "Faithfully" by Journey play through this 80's-infested nightclub, Justin had such an interesting idea to express their newfound bond.

"You wanna dance with me?" Justin responded to her nicely. There was no way Heather would refuse to such an question like that. She just told him right on the spot.

"Yes..." Heather cried in joy as Justin took her soft hand and approached the dance floor. The floor had now turned light red as the rest of the couples had now slow-danced to the beginning of the song. Justin had placed his hands all over Heather's lower waist as she now wrapped her arms all around Justin's neck gently like a snake.

As they danced, Justin and Heather had imagined themselves through images of what their immediate future would be like to come. They would imagine themselves going on bit of a highway run, seeing the sunset turn into a midnight sun. As the wheels went round and round, they knew with their hands held in a sacred bond, both Justin and Heather had themselves on their mind. And as they soon held each other with their restless hearts feeling each other warmth as they slept alone tonight. Both of their spirits of love that joined together went all along the wire, creating unforgettable electricity that would never blow out forever.

They would even consider starting a family. And the road wasn't the place for them right down the line. It would be Justin and Heather living peacefully with each other with a loving daughter and a grateful son, who they would love very much in their hearts. Heather was never supposed to be loving a music man quite like Justin before, since he was one-half of the Drama Brothers, but she never cared. He always stood right beside her.

Justin and Heather never needed a circus life under the big top world. Nor would they ever need clowns to make them smile. Their new-found relationship was a lot like space and time together, always another show to be one hell of spectacle. Justin would never thought or wondered where he was if Heather was still with Alejandro. He would feel lost without her smile or her beautiful presence.

Justin had always felt apart from Heather for a long time, but on this night, he learned to fall in love once again. Heather finally received the happiness and joy of rediscovering Justin in a new loving, caring side. As long as they continued to hold each other, Justin gave Heather one last response to give her just to close out the everlasting moment.

"Heather...?" Justin quietly spoke to her.

"Yes, Justin...?" Heather responded. Justin took a deep breath and gave out a life-changing statement, one that would forever lock their hearts in eternity.

"Will you be my Valentine?" he said to her nicely. Quite frankly, Heather didn't need to think one bit for a second.

"Yes..." she said, smiling once again as Heather brought her delicious plump lips to Justin's, joining them first time for a warm, soft kiss. His lips on hers felt like a lava of melted chocolate come rushing inside her and making her whole body melt in his entire mouth. Heather would never want to let go of Justin, and he would never wanted to let go of her one bit. Their kiss felt like forever and it would stay like that from the end of time. Heather had shed a tear of happiness finding the real true love that had been there all along.

Through all the years that followed, Justin never broke Heather's heart one bit. He was finally the man to stay true to her, the very same man that would always feel like Heaven to her, and the very same man that would give his very life for their real true love for each other.

To put it simply, Justin was forever hers, and Heather was forever his...

Faithfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! This really has to be my longest songfic there ever is so far! Took me a couple of days to finish, but I finally got it done. This is for all of you fans of Total Drama and Classic Rock! Let me hear your opinion!<strong>

**Read and review! Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!**


End file.
